Apple
Apple (애플, Aepeul / アップル, Appuru / 苹果, 蘋果, Píngguǒ) is an organization in Denma. It's first mentioned in Eve Rachel (2). At this time, the name of this didn't come out. History 4 months ago In Eve Rachel (2), Denma writes in Arcel's hands, Silverquick can hear Quanx deliverers's conversations in here. So some of Quanx deliverers are seeking ways to make an escape. In Blackout (1), Its name is revealed. It's a secret group of Quanx planning an escape from Silverquick. Crying Daddy belongs to here. But he's murdered by someone. Denma thinks Crying Daddy, the victim and his friends who're cast as suspects and him are all members of here. Jet writes to Denma, Silverquick must be it and they've must figured out about here. And when Jet was looking for ways to escape on his own. And Denma dragged him into joining here. Here meetings take place under Silverquick's surveillance in an online game space using encrypted gaming terms. There are about 30 members of the Apple currently, making up about 1% of all Quanx contractors here. And, each of them collect information about Silverquick piece by piece, to build an internal map of Silverquick's station 7. Quanx deliverers are frightened by the Silverquick's reign of terror. That's why there are only about 30 members of Apple. Yahwah knows the existence of here. In Band of Brothers, Edrei caught the cockroach. Then Eyebrow hair, Frog skin, and Edrei are spanked by Adam. But this cockroach shape is Apple's spy-bot, and it's collecting data to map out the inside of station-7. Yahwah eats apple in front of Denma. 1 month ago In Mandragora (1), 3 months later, Denma calls Jet that tell members not to share any sensitive information for a while. And he thinks there meetings will be on hold for a while. Silverquick probably already cracked the code members use in the game. And Silverquick only hinted about here. In Savoy Gaal (15), Denma gets permission to get Yahwah to catching the Pentagons. Yahwah tells Cell to watch Denma as he sees the Denma mentioned them, even though he might be looking for his key to escape while using the Pentagon as an excuse. In God's Lover (10), Jet says to Ringed Baldhead that Denma found another Ephraimite Quanx so if the recent blackouts were caused by Quanx, Ephraimite Quanx's ability will help them complete their plan. Denma thinks the most importantly the network Dummy and if they could somehow use the network of the Silverquick's station 7 as a Dummy. In 16. A.E. (1-4), Ringed Baldhead gives Denma to the guide for a game. This coding means Ringed Baldhead found the Ephraimite Quanx that Denma mentioned. He's the redhead assistant kid called Arcel. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (7), Jet thinks he didn't see this coming at all, and teaming up with Randolph is actually better this way, and if they somehow manage to escape, he won't touch him at least until they get the money back from El, so he can be the newest recruit to here because everyone will welcome a Hyper like him so he'll bait him with Dike and escape. Jet recalls that, Yahwah said they need to be more active and he's like a tepid water either be cold or hot, and he could be of help someday. Jet thinks what Yahwah did mean he could be of help, and it's bugging the hell out of him. Jet thinks Randolph is probably planning to use their will to escape against them, and he's trying to sort them out, and he plans it's time to let the other members know. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (1), Jet calls Denma. Jet suggests that he introduces a new member in here. Denma asks he doesn't know why, but why does it sound like he'll stab them in the back when he hear Jet say someone's reliable. Jet shows Randolph in hologram, and Denma says he thinks he has run into him a couple of times around the HQ. Jet says he heard that there're three spots available at the old man's place so all the members seem to be on board with this. But Denma is against it because it's too sudden, and it's not like there's any special reason to let him in, and once they let someone into their organization, they can't kick them out, and besides, Yahwah won't let them have any more recruits, so they need to be a bit more careful when they recruit a new guy. Jet thinks he didn't see this coming, and Dike get so cautious, so it's not like him. Jet says Denma is against it but the majority is in favor anyway and he says goodbye and hangs up. Denma thinks it's weird to everyone in here was on board with this, so he asks them. Ringed Baldhead says he has never heard of any new member. The other members include Eyebrow hair, Amethystine eyes are also say that they never heard of any new recruits. Denma doubts why would Jet lie to him just to recruit a total stranger to here. Jet thinks maybe he's too hasty, and Dike was the biggest stumbling block to recruiting Randolph, so he tried to get him on board first, but he didn't expect him to say no, so he couldn't think about persuading him, and now that an Ephraimite Quanx is found, he doesn't have a second to waste, and he need to recruit him right away, and he forgot he had to ask him something else about his foggy memories. Jet thinks that puppy is up to something and now Randolph shows up, so things got out of hand so suddenly. Jet sees Arcel, and he thinks he looks so tense. Jet tries to talk, but Arcel runs away. Jet thinks he'll let Guido or Denma deal with this. At this time, Ringed Baldhead, Guido calls Jet. Guido says Denma just called, and he asks what's this about a new member and what does Jet mean everyone is on board with it because no one else had heard about this including him. Jet says they're using sign language, so he thinks there must've been some misunderstanding. Jet says he didn't mean the members had agreed to it, and what he meant to say was that he was gonna ask Guido for his consent. Guido asks who's it. Denma recognizes the expired deliverer's head. Denma thinks he remembers this guy and the other people because they all retired from Silverquick, after their farewell parties, and he sees why Eve was found out in Kuan's Fridge all of sudden, and they work them like dogs and in the end they're killed. Denma thinks this doesn't add up, and there's no way they're so sloppy because they check package, client, recipient and delivery place so thoroughly, and that means they knew he would come in the fridge, to be more accurate, the key to this refrigerator belonged to Jet in the first place and he wouldn't miss this site either, and if they could, they would use everything in their power to keep this place hidden from them, and there's no reason for them to drag them in here, that means, maybe it's the pirates who're after retirement funds, but there's no way they would leave evidence behind, so what's with this fridge. Denma gets to know that Kuan is a Devarim of precognitive dreams, and he thinks it doesn't matter who's responsible for this, and if the Quanxs back in Headquarter see the things he saw here, and if he tell them that there're responsible for it, then they're going to raise hell on there, and when they find out there's no future for them, they're going to attack there control system all at once even if it means their death, a full-on riot, an enormous uproar and confusion, it's the best time to escape. At this time, Ran thinks something, and he smiles. Denma thinks if he's going to convince Quanxs in the Headquarter, he need images that'd show his intention, and restoring and editing images in memory must be followed by persuasion and business like those guys. Eyebrow hair sees Eunguy's face with hologram, and says he might be an asset to here, and asks that how Jet does know him anyway. Jet says it's long story so he'll explain it later. Eyebrow hair says Jet has his vote then, but make sure to stay cautious till the end. Jet thinks now he just need a few more votes, and calls to another member that he can play a game, but he asks that he was from planet Urano. Jet says that's right, and another member says the rookie asks it. 6 months later In 15. A.E. (3-2), 7 months later, the Director of Pax Industries calls Gosan an emergency call. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers it's for Gosan's own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When Gosan taps on a calculator, the Director of Pax Industries says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. Gosan laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then Dike and Guido come to Gosan. Dike asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. Gosan says Dike doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful Dike is but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Police Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. The fifth son of Hyponne family calls and says to Soobin that a strike from courier service employees turned into a violent protest and he doesn't know exactly what's going on though, all he knows is that it also stopped the logistics business at other Silverquick's stations, and it's also affecting their schedules indirectly. Characters *Denma: He's one of Apple's leaders. *Jet: He's one of Apple's leaders. ]] *Crying Daddy's closest friends They first appeared in Blackout (1). And they last appeared in Kuan's Fridge (185). They're Crying Daddy's friends and belongs to Apple. But Crying Daddy is murdered by someone. One of them writes to Denma, midnight today, meet him in the game, and he'll tell him who killed Crying Daddy. Actually, they're killed Crying Daddy. Denma listens to the them with Jet. They says what happened that Night of Adams is highly confidential. If Quanx deliverers open up their mouth about it, they'll get cubed. The station's generator and power system are still the same as they were 5 years ago. The mail for Crying Daddy was also a death notice. Even if they got rid of the letter, he was bound to find out his grandson's death from the electronic inbox after their meeting. If the blackout comes, they have no way of keeping 2,500 Quanx under control. Each of the liquor they poured was harmless on its own, but they turn deadly when mixed with each other. That's why Silverquick couldn't find any evidence. But, Crying Daddy knew what they were going to do. He just accepted his death like that. When 5. A.E. (2), Yahwah refers to them who got a better experimental material called Arcel. Because Silverquick ran a simulation and a results have shown great R&D values for C-Dad's abilities. At this time, it's revealed that the entity of Arcel is a young woman named Edel, the Ephraimite. So useless old sample such as C-Dad needs to be quickly scrapped. In 7. A.E. (2), Edrei tells Denma that they're dead. In Kuan's Fridge (1), Jet calls Denma that he suggests that he introduces a new member in here. Jet says he heard that there're three spots available at the old man's place so all the members seem to be on board with this. *Crying Daddy *Amethystine eyes: He first appeared in Blackout (4). He last appeared in Kuan's Fridge (1). He says to Denma that he never heard of any new recruits. *Guido *Eyebrow hair: He first appeared in Blackout (4). He last appeared in Kuan's Fridge (219). He uses time stopping. He belongs to D-3. He appears For Supervisor Edrei. In Kuan's Fridge (1), he says to Denma that he never heard of any new recruits. He sees Eunguy's face with hologram, and says he might be an asset to here, and asks that how Jet does know him anyway. Jet says it's long story so he'll explain it later. He says Jet has his vote then, but make sure to stay cautious till the end. Jet thinks now he just need a few more votes. *Sky blue skin: He first appeared in Blackout (4). He last appeared in Kuan's Fridge (219). He's Memory Reading Quanx. He belongs to D-3. Cell is in recyclable room, the Eves who has lost his master after Denma has been terminated, and is going to be dragged by Dark brown mask and him. At this time, Denma appears. Denma thinks if he's going to convince Quanxs in the Headquarter, he need images that'd show his intention, and restoring and editing images in memory must be followed by persuasion and business like those guys. *Ivory hair: He first appeared in 16. A.E. (1-1). He last appeared in Kuan's Fridge (219). Eunguy approaches Arcel. Arcel cries and says, he isn't someone who tortures kids, but he's doing this to him, so he'll get away from him because it hurts. He watches this. Trivia *The word Apple means Apple in English. It means the tree of the forbidden fruit of Bible. Category:Organizations Category:Silverquick Category:Quanx Category:Apple